


Herzlichen Glückwunsch! (Happy Birthday!)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [14]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat Geburtstag und würde diesen Tag am liebsten vergessen. Todd hat ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für ihn. Wird er John davon überzeugen können, dass Geburtstage gar nicht so schlimm sind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herzlichen Glückwunsch! (Happy Birthday!)

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Teil meiner Pegasus Galaxis existiert eigentlich nur, weil meine wundervolle amerikanische Beta Geburtstag hatte und ich ihr eine Freude machen wollte. Aber ich hatte extrem viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte. Johns Alter wird nie erwähnt in der Serie und ich habe mich vor einer konkreten Antwort erfolgreich gedrückt...
> 
> Wie immer, meine lieben Leser: Viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte und lasst es mich wissen, ob sie Euch gefällt oder nicht. Euer Feedback ist mir sehr wichtig! :-)

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sheppard!“ Schnurrte die volltönende Stimme an seinem Ohr.

John stöhnte und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen, sich unter seiner Decke zu verstecken. „Geh weg, lass mich schlafen!“ Meckerte er, während er blind mit seiner Hand in der Luft herumfuchtelte, um seinen geradezu entnervend fröhlichen Gefährten wegzustoßen.

„Du hast heute Geburtstag, Sheppard. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Menschen es lieben, ihren Geburtstag zu feiern“, beharrte Todd unbeirrt und von den Versuchen seines Gefährten wieder einzuschlafen gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag nicht. Ich bin wohl die Ausnahme von dieser Regel. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen!“ Schnarrte John. Er versuchte, sich die Decken wieder über seine Ohren zu ziehen, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Stärke eines Wraith, der ganz offensichtlich wild entschlossen war, ihn wach zu halten, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern.

John hatte das wiederkehrende Datum dieses besonderen Tages, an dem er zum ersten Mal das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, während der letzten Jahre erfolgreich ignoriert, und meistens war er an diesem Tag sowieso auf irgendeiner gefährlichen Außenmission gewesen. Niemand hatte sich darum geschert, auch nur an seinen Geburtstag zu denken und ihm war es recht gewesen, da er nicht gerne daran erinnert wurde, dass er jedes Jahr älter wurde, während sein Gefährte ein unsterbliches Wesen war. Und seine Teamkameraden waren normalerweise viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, am Leben zu bleiben und Atlantis und die mit ihnen verbündeten Planeten zu schützen, um irgendetwas zu feiern.

Rodney hatte sich gestern Abend plötzlich an seinen Geburtstag erinnert, aber John hatte ihn erfolgreich von seinen Überlegungen, wie sie diesen Tag gebührend feiern könnten, abgelenkt, indem er zahlreiche Flaschen Bier mit ihm geleert hatte, bis sie beide ziemlich angeheitert waren.

Die letzte Flasche war anscheinend nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung gewesen, denn er hatte an diesem furchtbaren Morgen entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, und die Versuche seines Wraith ihn zum Feiern zu bewegen, machten das Ganze noch schlimmer.

„Todd, hör auf damit! Ich will schlafen!“ Zischte er, als der alte Wraith Commander die Decken wegzog und auf den Boden neben dem Bett warf, um dann über ihn zu kriechen und an dem verblassenden Mal an seiner Kehle zu knabbern. John hatte die vergangene Nacht nicht mehr daran gedacht, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, als er ziemlich spät ins Bett gekrochen war und sich an seinen schlafenden Wraith gekuschelt hatte. Er hatte sich einfach nur bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen, und Todd nutzte seine Nacktheit sofort zu seinem Vorteil aus und leckte sich seinen Weg an seinem Rücken hinunter.

John war sonst eigentlich immer für eine Runde gemütlichen Morgensex zu haben. Aber gerade heute war er überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung dazu, nicht mit seinen Kopfschmerzen, seinem rumpelnden Magen und seinem Wunsch, den Tag, der ihn mit entnervender Sturheit jedes Jahr aufs Neue heimsuchte und ihn an seine Sterblichkeit und sein Älterwerden erinnerte, einfach zu vergessen.

„Raven hat mich vorgewarnt, dass das hier wahrscheinlich passieren würde. Cam hat genauso wie Du reagiert, als er versucht hat, den Geburtstag seines Gefährten zu einem besonderen Ereignis zu machen. Ihr Menschen seid manchmal schon ziemlich merkwürdig. Zuerst, wenn Ihr jung seid, könnt Ihr es überhaupt nicht erwarten, endlich älter zu werden, und dann, wenn Ihr in der Blüte Eures Lebens steht, dann wollt Ihr Euren Geburtstag nur vergessen und benehmt Euch ziemlich seltsam. Wie hat er es noch genannt? Ach ja, 'Midlife Crisis'“, stellte Todd unbeeindruckt fest, als er mit seinen scharfen Zähnen vorsichtig am Bund von Johns Unterhose zog, um sie ihm über den Hintern zu streifen.

Johns Kopf zuckte hoch, aber er bereute die Bewegung sofort, als neuer Schmerz durch seine Schläfen schoss und der Raum sich um ihn zu drehen begann. Er plumpste wieder auf sein Kissen und stöhnte herzerweichend, als er gegen eine neue Welle Übelkeit ankämpfen musste.

„Ich bin noch nicht so alt, um eine Midlife Crisis zu haben!“ Protestierte er mit durch das Kissen, in dem sein Gesicht vergraben war, halb erstickter Stimme.

„Nicht? Wie alt musst Du denn werden, um eine Midlife Crisis zu haben? Mein Stellvertreter hat mir erklärt, dass das so um den vierzigsten Geburtstag eines Menschen herum passiert“, fragte Todd listig in dem unschuldigsten Tonfall, zu dem er fähig war.

John versteifte sich. Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf um einem erneuten Schwindelanfall vorzubeugen und starrte seinen Gefährten, der über ihm thronte, mit misstrauisch verengten Augen an.

„Du kennst das Datum meines Geburtstages, aber nicht das Jahr, in dem ich geboren bin?“ Fragte er verblüfft.

Todd zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte meinen Gefährten nicht ausspionieren, John“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Cam hat mir den Tag gesagt, aber er meinte, ich solle Dich selbst nach dem Jahr fragen, wenn ich es denn unbedingt wissen müsste. Ich hätte mich natürlich in Deine Personalakte hacken können, aber es wäre mir lieber, Du würdest mir Dein Alter selbst sagen, John. Obwohl sich dadurch nichts zwischen uns ändern würde.“

„Hm“, seufzte John. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Todd?“ Fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll und zu seiner großen Erleichterung lächelte Todd ihn an. „Natürlich, Sheppard, wie Du willst. Bist Du jetzt wach genug für Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk?“

„Das hängt davon ab, was es ist. Muss ich dafür aus dem Bett aufstehen?“ Er fühlte sich zwar etwas besser, aber lange noch nicht gut genug, um sein gemütliches Bett zu verlassen und eine andere Position als die liegende einzunehmen.

„Nein, Sheppard, überhaupt nicht. Du musst Dich nur auf den Rücken drehen“, versicherte ihm sein Gefährte und John gehorchte zögernd und drehte sich langsam um, dabei hoffend, dass Todds Geburtstagsüberraschung keinerlei Aktivitäten von seiner Seite beinhaltete.

Die Augen seines Gefährten beobachteten ihn hungrig, ganz so wie ein gefährliches Raubtier seine Beute beobachten würde, und seine Morgenerektion, die aufgrund seiner Kopfschmerzen und seines Unbehagens ein wenig in sich zusammengeschrumpelt war, regte sich wieder und zuckte hoffnungsvoll unter dem hungrigen und glühenden Blick.

Todd hatte sich inzwischen die Zeit damit vertrieben, seine eigenen Pyjama-ähnlichen Kleider loszuwerden und John schwelgte in dem verführerischen Anblick des großen und schlanken, perfekt modulierten männlichen Körpers, der über ihm zu schweben schien, als er die starken Muskeln, die fahl grüne weiche Haut und die kunstvollen Tattoos, die all die richtigen Stellen des beeindruckenden Wraith Commanders betonten, bewunderte.

Todd grinste geradezu bedrohlich, und zeigte dabei seine scharfen Zähne in all ihrer Pracht, bevor er sich schließlich herunter beugte und an dem Besitzanspruchs-Mal saugte, das er einige Tage zuvor an Johns Kehle hinterlassen hatte. John stöhnte und bog sich der Berührung entgegen. Seine Hände bewegten sich wie von selbst, als sie begannen, Todds Körper zu erforschen und sich in Todds silberne Mähne zu wühlen. Todd schnurrte an seiner Haut und leckte über das frische Mal, um die gereizte Haut an Johns verletzlicher Kehle ein wenig zu besänftigen.

Dann presste er seine Lippen in einem verzehrenden Kuss auf Johns Mund und eroberte die süße Höhle mit seiner Zunge mit der selben Leidenschaft, mit der er den Hals seines Gefährten bedacht hatte solange, bis John wieder ganz schwindlig war, diesmal aufgrund des leidenschaftlichen Kusses und der Atemnot, in die er geriet, als Todd seine Atemluft förmlich in sich aufsaugte. Er war jetzt bretthart und rieb instinktiv seinen steil aufgerichteten Schwanz gegen Todds muskulösen Unterleib, um Erlösung von der köstlichen Pein zu erlangen.

Todd schien allerdings andere Pläne zu haben, denn er nagelte John auf der Matratze fest und küsste sich seinen Weg auf seinem Körper entlang, von seinen Lippen zu seinem Kinn und weiter zu seinem Schlüsselbein, wo sein Nähren und die Gabe des Lebens eine blassrote Narbe zurückgelassen hatten. Er überschüttete dieses Mal mit zärtlicher Aufmerksamkeit, bis John stöhnte und sich halb verrückt vor Lust aufbäumte. Johns Hände zerwühlten Todds langes silbernes Haar, bis es hoffnungslos zerzaust war, aber das kümmerte ihn gerade überhaupt nicht, und Todd schien es auch nicht zu stören, denn er versuchte nicht, sich Johns Griff zu entziehen, als seine Zähne sich jetzt um eine seiner harten Brustwarzen schlossen und sie sanft hin und her rollten, bis John nur noch ein keuchendes und zitterndes Etwas war und kräftig an Todds langer Mähne zerrte. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, ob er Todd wegziehen oder näher an sich pressen wollte, als er auf der dünnen Linie balancierte, die das Vergnügen vom Schmerz trennte und er war sich der Gefahr, die von Todds messerscharfen Zähnen ausging überdeutlich bewusst.

Todd lachte vergnügt, Johns nasse und überempfindliche Brustspitze immer noch zwischen seinen Zähnen, bevor er sie mit einem sanften 'Plopp' freigab und sich der anderen zuwandte und sie mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit bedachte.

John fühlte, wie sich eine köstliche Hitze in seinen Lenden ausbreitete und er stöhnte vor Begierde und Lust. Sein Schwanz war so hart, dass es schmerzte, und die Spitze war schon ganz feucht vor Wollust, obwohl Todd ihn dort noch gar nicht berührt hatte. Als die sensible Spitze an Todds Hüftknochen rieb, schnurrte der alte Wraith Commander erfreut um die eindeutigen Merkmale seiner Säugetier-Abstammung herum und leckte beide Brustspitzen ein letztes Mal zärtlich, bevor er dann zarte Küsse auf Johns flachen Bauch tupfte, bis er schließlich den Teil von Johns Körper erreichte, den er noch nie zuvor mit seinem Mund berührt hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich Deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe!“ brummte er mit seiner kehligen Stimme, als er mit der Zunge ein erstes Mal über Johns Schwanz leckte.

John schnappte nach Luft und spannte sich instinktiv an, als er versuchte, sich dem verführerischen Mund mit den gefährlich scharfen Zähnen zu entziehen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er diese in der Nähe seines stolzen Speeres haben wollte.

Todd blickte zu ihm hoch und seine Lippen schimmerten feucht von den Tropfen der milchigen Nässe, die der Wraith abgeleckt hatte, bevor John sich ihm entzogen hatte.

„Vertraust Du mir, mein Gefährte?“ Fragte er ruhig und John kaute unsicher auf seiner Lippe, weil er nicht so recht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„J-j-jaaaa“, gab er endlich widerstrebend zu.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, John. Ich würde Dir niemals ein Leid zufügen, bitte glaube mir.“

John zögerte aber dann nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Ich vertraue Dir, mein Gefährte“, versicherte er ihm.

Todd grinste. „Du vertraust mir vielleicht Deinen Schwanz an, willst mir aber ganz offensichtlich nicht Dein Alter verraten“, erwiderte er trocken und John bedachte ihn mit seinem üblichen schiefen Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken.

„Das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge, Todd, das musst Du verstehen“, sagte er und Todd schnaubte ungläubig. „Verstehe. Wenn ich Dir beweisen kann, dass Dein Schwanz in meinem Mund sicher ist, lernst Du möglicherweise auch, mir mit Deinem Alter zu vertrauen“, antwortete er und leckte zärtlich über die sensible Spitze von Johns stolz aufgerichtetem Speer.

„Wir werden sehen“, Quetschte John irgendwie heraus, weil das Gefühl, eine nasse Wraith-Zunge zum ersten Mal auf seinem Glied zu spüren, ihn beinahe überwältigte.

John erschauerte heftig, als die eifrige und ein wenig raue Zunge seine brettharte Erregung umkreiste und ihm bewies, dass die Zunge eines Wraith nicht nur viel beweglicher war, sondern auch länger und perfekt geeignet, um einen menschlichen Schwanz auf diese Weise zu verwöhnen. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und stützte sein Gewicht auf seine Ellbogen, um seinem Gefährten dabei zuzuschauen, wie er seine Männlichkeit mit Lippen und Zunge verwöhnte, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Lustschreie und sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Er hatte dem alten männlichen Alien schon oft auf diese Weise Vergnügen bereitet, aber er hätte niemals erwartet, selbst einmal diese Art zärtlicher Stimulation zu genießen, und er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden. Manche Dinge waren eben nicht möglich, wenn man mit einem Wraith Commander liiert war, der Rasierklingen anstatt von normalen Zähnen sein Eigen nannte. Er wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, wie Todd es wohl geschafft hatte, sein Wissen über Blowjobs zu verfeinern, aber als Todd seine pochende Erregung jetzt ganz tief in seinen Mund förmlich einsaugte, hörte er auf zu denken und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin, wobei er verzweifelt den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung zusammenkratzte, um seine Hüften still zu halten, bis er sich sicher war, dass Todd ihn nicht aus Versehen beißen würde.

Er sah zu, wie Todds Kopf sich auf und ab bewegte, als der Wraith ihn jetzt mit hohlen Wangen und zielstrebiger Entschlossenheit mit seinem Mund Lust bereitete, während er dabei seine Hoden mit seiner klauenartigen Hand streichelte. John konnte seine Lustschreie, sein Stöhnen und Keuchen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten bei dem unglaublich erotischen Anblick und bewies seinem Gefährten damit, dass er seinen Job sehr gut machte.

Johns Arme zitterten mit der Anstrengung, seinen Oberkörper aufrecht zu halten, aber er blieb in dieser Haltung, denn er wollte diesen Anblick bis zur letzten Sekunde genießen. Die Spannung, die sich in seinem Unterleib aufbaute, kündigte seinen Höhepunkt viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack an, und er kämpfte mühsam darum, noch ein wenig länger durchzuhalten, aber als Todd jetzt zufrieden schnurrte, weil er natürlich spürte, dass sein Gefährte sich dem Höhepunkt näherte, wusste er sofort, dass er diese Schlacht verlieren würde.

„Ich komme!“ Presste er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, immer noch um seine Beherrschung kämpfend, aber Todd war offenbar wild entschlossen, diesen Blowjob so gründlich zu erledigen, wie er alles andere auch tat, und bewegte seinen Kopf schneller und erhöhte den Druck seiner Lippen, während er mit seiner beweglichen Zunge gleichzeitig die pulsierende, sensible Spitze umkreiste.

John schrie auf und bog den Rücken durch, als sein Orgasmus ihn mit solcher Wucht traf, dass sein Blick verschwamm und er sich fühlte, als ob elektrische Stromstöße durch seinen ganzen Körper jagten. Er erschauerte und zuckte hilflos während er sich tief in Todds Kehle entlud und sich alles in ihm vor Ekstase zusammenzog. Die Erfüllung war köstlicher als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte und so intensiv, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Eine Welle folgte der nächsten und alles, was er tun konnte war, sich seiner Lust zu ergeben und sie bis zur Neige auszukosten.

Todd schluckte begierig jeden Tropfen, mit dem John ihn fütterte, und als es schließlich vorbei war und John völlig verausgabt und nach Luft schnappend auf die Matratze sank, leckte er sein jetzt wieder schlaffes Glied sauber, bis er jeglichen Beweis von Johns Vergnügen entfernt hatte.

John lag für eine ganze Weile einfach nur da und genoss das sanfte Nachglühen des intensivsten Höhepunktes, den er jemals erfahren hatte, und als Todd sich jetzt an ihn kuschelte und sanft in sein Ohr schnurrte, während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass John sich erholte, schlang er seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser?“ Fragte Todd nach einer Weile mit zärtlicher Belustigung und John nickte. „Viel besser, danke.“

„Dann hat Dir mein Geburtstagsgeschenk also gefallen?“ Schnurrte Todd und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich liebe es, Todd. Das war wirklich ein unerwartetes und wunderbares Geschenk, Dankeschön. Meine Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit sind weg und dafür muss ich mich auch bedanken.“ John war jetzt in einer viel besseren Laune als er direkt nach dem Aufwachen gewesen war.

„Das war meine Absicht. Ich muss schon sagen, für einen Mann in Deinem Alter hast Du ein ganz schönes Durchhaltevermögen, Sheppard. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du es so lange aushältst“, spöttelte Todd sanft und ziemlich selbstzufrieden, wieder zu seinem üblichen, manchmal sehr nervigen Verhalten zurückkehrend.

John schaffte es, ein Auge zu öffnen und seinen Gefährten damit böse anzufunkeln. „Du hast da ganz offensichtlich etwas falsch verstanden, mein lieber Gefährte. Menschliche Teenager und Leute Anfang Zwanzig sind diejenigen, die Probleme mit dem Durchhaltevermögen haben, nicht Menschen in der Mitte ihres Lebens. Die haben eher Probleme damit, ihn rechtzeitig wieder hoch zu bekommen, um ihre unersättlichen Wraith Gefährten zu befriedigen!“ Meckerte er und Todd hob amüsiert eine haarlose Augenbraue. „Ist das so?“ Fragte er unschuldig. „Dann ist es ja eine feine Sache, dass ich die sagenhafte Wraith-Geduld besitze, nicht wahr?“

John knurrte nur. „Wo hast Du denn so viel über Blowjobs gelernt? Du hast das doch noch nie zuvor getan und ich glaube nicht, dass Du das von mir gelernt hast“, fragte er neugierig in dem Versuch, Todd von dem Thema seines Alters abzulenken.

Nun war es an Todd, seinen Gefährten böse anzufunkeln. „Cameron war so nett, mir zu helfen“, gab er schließlich zu. Als John sich anspannte und versuchte, von ihm abzurücken, drückte er seinen Gefährten wieder an sich und beeilte sich zu erklären: „Nicht, was Du denkst, Sheppard. Ich würde Dich niemals betrügen und Dein Freund würde Dir das auch niemals antun, das solltest Du eigentlich wissen. Er hat mir nur einen interessanten Film ausgeliehen...“ Todds Stimme verklang und John gewann den Eindruck, dass sein Gefährte jetzt errötet wäre, hätten Wraith die Fähigkeit zum Erröten besessen.

John starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast Dir einen Porno angeschaut, um zu lernen, wie Du mich mit dem Mund befriedigen kannst? Und das für meinen Geburtstag? Oh Todd, jetzt bin ich aber wirklich gerührt!“ Sagte er und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Todd knurrte verärgert und warf sich au ihn, um ihn mit einem tiefen und hungrigen Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das war dann auch die ziemlich eindeutige Warnung, dass John ihn jetzt lieber nicht weiter neckte, sondern sich um die Bedürfnisse seines unbefriedigten Gefährten kümmern sollte und John wusste, wann er seinem Wraith besser gehorchte.

Er schlang die Arme um seinen wunderbaren Wraith Gefährten und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass sein eigenes Verlangen so schnell nach seiner intensiven Befriedigung zurückkehrte, nur durch den tiefen Kuss und dem Gefühl von Todds harter Erektion an seinem Schenkel zu neuem Leben erweckt.

Todd schnurrte zufrieden und leckte sanft über seine empfindsame Unterlippe. „Sieh nur, wie schnell Du Dich für Dein Alter erholt hast, Sheppard! Du musst Dir ums Älterwerden wirklich noch keine Gedanken machen“, flüsterte er zärtlich, als er von Johns kribbelnden Lippen abließ und den unmissverständlichen Beweis von Johns neu erwachtem Verlangen gegen seinen Bauch reiben fühlte.

John lachte und zog Todds Kopf zu sich herunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. „Hör auf zu quatschen und küss mich lieber, Wraith. Ich habe heute Geburtstag und Du musst heute den ganzen Tag lang tun, was ich Dir sage!“

Todd gehorchte ohne zu protestieren und eroberte sofort Johns Mund. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, John“, murmelte er noch einmal, bevor er ihn zärtlich und leidenschaftlich küsste und ihm ohne Worte zeigte, wie sehr er ihn liebte und begehrte.

John schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz ihrer Liebe und Leidenschaft hin. Vielleicht waren Geburtstage ja doch keine so schlechte Sache wie er anfangs geglaubt hatte. Er könnte sich glatt daran gewöhnen, Geburtstage zu feiern, er musste nur noch herausfinden, an welchem Tag Todd Geburtstag hatte...


End file.
